


Cigarettes and Alcohol

by lashtonspenguin



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band), The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: AU-highschool, Boyfriends, Cute, Gay, High School, Love Story, M/M, Self Harm, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:43:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashtonspenguin/pseuds/lashtonspenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is just the new kid who has a massive crush on the schools 'badboy' who ends up not being a badboy after all. 'cute ending'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cigarettes and Alcohol

James was new to Bournemouth High School, he left his old school due to the fact his dad was relocated due to work. He hated it here. Hated it. He had made friends but he thought they were just being nice to him because he was new. He had no idea where he was going and most people at the 'shitty' school smoked, drink or acted alll dark and mysterious. James was a young, smart polite boy who didn't swear much. He wasn't a goody two shoes but he did try hard with his school-work. The bell rang.  
"Erm- English" James said  
"Down the hall, take a left" Eleanor said, she was one of his only friends.   
"Thanks" He smiled  
"I'll walk you down there" She insisted  
James smiled at her, she was stunning, brown hair, full lips and blue twinkly eyes. I mean, he totally would, if he didn't like guys so much.  
"Here you go" She said, staring at his lips  
"Thanks El, I'll see you at lunch?" She asked  
"Yeah, see you then" She said with a wink as she toddled off down the corridor  
James walked in, this was his 1st lesson at his new school, the room smelt funny, like a mix of cigarette smoke and cheap perfume, he hated the smell. The teacher looked extremely scruffy and like he's just suffered a mental break down. The teacher noticed him and made a coughing sound. The whole class went quiet as they turned around to stare at the awkward new boy.   
"Class please get to your seats now" The teacher said  
Nobody listened as they resumed their conversations.  
"NOW, I SAID!" He shouted dramatically  
The teacher finally disciplined the class. As they returned to their seats James walked further into the classroom.  
"Name?" The teacher asked  
"James, James McVey" He answered  
"Okay, I'm Mr Manning, your English teacher" He introduced himself  
"You will be sitting.." Mr Manning said looking at his seating plan, "Next to Tristan" He continued  
That was helpful, James thought, he didn't even know who Tristan was.  
"Tristan please raise your hand to show James who you are" Mr Manning said  
Tristan raised his hand, James glanced over at him. His heart beating fast, Tristan was extremely good looking with a blonde quiff and extremely deffined cheek bones and a jawline sharper than a knife. He was perfect.  
James walked over to his seat and pulled out his chair nervously.   
"Hi" he said  
"Hello" Tristan replied  
He smelt of mint gum and cigarette smoke, he was wearing a black leather jacket with his sunglasses in his top pocket.  
" 'M James' He said  
"Tristan" He replied  
The class started and boy was James nervous.  
"What's that?" Tristan said, pointing to James' scars on his wrist.  
James didn't want to go through it again, coming out and being bullied and cutting himself.   
He didn't want to go through that again  
"Just the cat" James replied  
"You sure?" Tristan said  
"Yeah, i'm sure" James lied.  
James knew Tristan didn't believe him and why should he, he was obviously lying. James didn't even have a cat.  
He didn't want to tell anyone anything because he couldn't trust anyone yet and he wouldn't tell Tristan as he was already developing the biggest crush on him.  
"Hey James" Tristan whispered  
"Yeah?" He replied  
"Party, tonight at Brad's house, you should come, get to know everyone" Tristan suggested  
"Er, yeah, I don't think I can" James said  
"Why not?" James asked  
"Can't get there, sorry" James replied  
"I'll give you a lift, where do you live?" Tristan insisted  
"Are you sure, you don't have to?" James replied  
"No, write your address down here" Tristan handed him some paper  
"Okay" James said, breathing heavily  
he was 100% sure Tristan was straight, he looked straight, acted straight and he could see that the background on his phone was some girl with her tits basically hanging out.  
"Here" James handed him the paper  
"Cool, i'll pick you up at 7?" Tristan asked  
"Yeah, thanks" James replied  
The bell went for breaktime, James knew this would be effort as he had to go off and find his only friend.  
It was hard getting from a to b, the school was crowded and absolutely massive so it was easy to get lost.   
"James" Eleanor called  
He turned around  
"Hey!" Eleanor said  
"Hi" James replied  
"Want to hang out tonight?" Eleanor asked  
"Can't, going to some party" James replied  
"What? What party?" Eleanor questioned  
"Brad's? Tristan's friend?" James answered  
"Mate, you can't go, they're just trouble, they'll probably drug you" Eleanor said  
"You're over reacting a little bit" James stated  
"Whatever, I think you should cancel" Eleanor said  
"Can't, Tristan is giving me a lift" James replied  
"Mate, he's probably going to kill you" She said  
"I'm sure I'll be fine" James stated  
"Okay, whatever" Eleanor said.  
She stared at his eyes  
"You're eyes are so pretty" She said flirtatiously  
"er, thanks" James replied  
"James..." Eleanor said  
"Yeah?" He questioned  
"Do you think i'm pretty?" She asked  
"Yeah" he replied  
"Thanks" she said smiling at him in a seductive way  
Eleanor's friend Danielle walked over  
"Hi" She introduced herself "I'm Danielle"   
"James" he replied  
She smiled  
Eleanor whispered something in her ear  
"ohh" Danielle said out loud  
the bell rang. And classes followed after  
Maths class.  
Another new class with people he's never met before.  
He walked into the room and once again everyone turned around. This class seemed disciplined, he liked maths anyway. He noticed Tristan in the corner with his head in his hands. He looked upset but James couldn't tell. James' blazer was irritating with his fresh cut from last night, it started to bleed a little bit. That was the thing, he got addicted to cutting himself, even though the bullying has stopped they'd still send him horrible messages  
"James, where would you like to sit?" Mrs Cumbry asked him  
"I don't mind" He replied  
"James can sit with me?" He heard Tristan say  
That's not what James wanted right now. He wanted to stay away from Tristan. 'He was trouble' after all.  
"Okay" Mrs Cumbry said  
James went and sat down, he was next to Tristan and opposite a lad called Connor.  
He also looked like trouble, he was sitting next to Luke who had his lip pierced so was obviously trouble aswell.  
James gulped, feeling intimidated.  
"Hey, James is coming to Brad's party tonight" Tristan informed them  
"Cool, me and Ash are going" Luke said.  
James picked up on the Australian accent.  
"Yeah, Tristan will probably try to hook up with as many girls as he can so you can stick with us if you want" Luke continued  
Tristan laughed.  
"Yeah, should be good" Connor said  
"Yeah" James agreed  
When the maths class finally started James decided he liked Connor and Luke.  
He also liked Tristan but a little bit more than Like.  
He liked the badboy facade and the way he smelt of cigarette's even though apparently he doesn't smoke.  
The bell went, the day was over.  
"See you at 7" Tristan said  
"Yeah, see you then" James replied.  
James hated the fact that he liked Tristan, he didn't want to, he wanted to fall in love with a girl and be straight. But he couldn't and that annoyed him. He also hated it because he knew he had no chance with Tristan. James' phone beeped, He realized he had a few friend requests on facebook from 'Brad Simpson, Tristan Evans, Connor Ball, Eleanor Calder, Luke Hemmings, Ashton Irwin, Sophia Smith and a few others he didn't know. He accepted them all and realised he had to start getting ready. He looked at the scars on his arm and how obvious they were. He put on a short sleeved shirt as his long sleeved one was in the wash. It was maroon red with rolled up sleeve edges and a collar, he chucked on some black skinny jeans. His phone beeped again.  
'New message from Eleanor Calder: Don't go tonight? Meet me by chippy at 7?'   
He replied  
'Sorry, already sorted out everything, i'll catch up tomorrow?' James replied  
He put on some nice smelling aftershave.   
As the doorbell went, he ran down the stairs and opened the latch  
"You ready?" Tristan asked  
he smelt different, like man's aftershave, it was perfect  
"Yeah" James replied  
Tristan opened the door to his car and James got in  
"It's about a half an hour drive, i'm sorry it's so long" Tristan commented  
"Not your fault" James replied  
Tristan started driving, he glanced down at James' arm and saw the scars  
James knew it was obvious that he knew what they were.  
It was a long awkward drive as both boys didn't know each other well but James felt as if he'd knew Tristan all his life.  
"So, we're gonna grab a kebeb after, with the lad's, that sound alright?" Tristan asked  
"Yeah, that's cool" James said  
They pulled up, Luke and Ash were waiting outside with their arms around each other  
James was confused, Tristan looked at him.  
"Boyfriends" he said.  
James found it weird how he was so accepting of his homosexual friends, at his old school they would of been bullied every day and every night like Louis and Harry were.   
Tristan opened the door to get James out the car.  
"Thankyou" He said  
"It's alright" Tristan replied  
"Hey boys" Tristan shouted  
"Hey" Luke replied  
Ashton smiled, his arm around Luke's waist  
All the boys went inside and sat down.  
James' heart was racing.  
Some girl who was half naked walked over to Tristan  
"Hey" she said seductively trying to pull him up.  
James' heart sank, he knew he had no chance with Tristan but he didn't want to watch him get it on with a girl.  
"No, i'm not interested" Tristan declined  
"Told you" Ashton said nudging his elbow into Luke and smiling  
James also noticed Ashton's Australian accent  
"Oh so you're both Aussie's?" James asked  
"Yeah, we met back in Sydney and moved here together to take our last year in the U.K" Ashton said  
"Oh okay, that's cool" James replied  
He also noticed Ashton's scars on his arm. Him and Luke were now holding hands, which made James feel even worse because Connor hadn't arrived yet and Luke and Ash were talking so it was just him and Tristan doing nothing.  
It didn't last long though, Connor walked in.  
"Hey Man!" Connor shouted  
"Hey" Tristan replied  
"I'm going to grab some drinks, want one James?" Tristan offered  
"No thanks" James answered  
Tristan went off and came back with 3 bottles of beer and 2 cokes.  
"Here" Tristan said, giving Luke,Ashton and Connor bottles of beer and James a coke.  
James smiled, he didn't ask for one but he didn't really care  
"Don't you drink" James asked  
"Nah, mum's an alcoholic so it put me right off, never going to touch the stuff" Tristan replied  
"Oh sorry" James said  
"It's cool" Tristan replied  
"I'm gonna go to the toilet" Tristan said  
"Oh alright, see you in a few" James replied  
Tristan walked off, and Ashton and Luke sniggered  
"What?" James asked  
"Nothing" they said  
"Hey are you two like, you know..?" James asked  
"What, gay?" Luke said  
"Yeah" James replied  
"Yeah we are" Luke replied  
Tristan walked back out of the bathroom.  
"I'm just gonna nip home and check on mum" Tristan said  
"I'll come back and pick you up after" Tristan continued  
"I'll come with you if you want, I'll wait in the car?" James said  
"Okay" Tristan replied  
The boys grabbed there coats and left the house.  
They got in the car and took a long drive back to Tristan's  
"You can come in if you want" Tristan said  
"Are you sure?" James replied  
"Yeahm come on" Tristan said  
James was nervous, he liked Tristan a lot and knew he'd never like him back, he felt awkward going into his house.  
"Mum!?" Tristan called out  
No reply.  
"She musn't be in" Tristan said  
"I'm just gonna grab something, come up if you'd like?" Tristan offered  
"Sure" James accepted  
They walked into his bedroom. It was black, with a red feature wall and posters of bands on the walls.  
"Sit down if you want" Tristan said  
James sat and Tristan sat down next to him  
"Hey" He said in a 'i'm going to tell you something tone'  
"Yeah?" James asked  
"I know what those are you know" Tristan said  
"Oh" James replied  
Tristan grabbed James' wrist softly, and traced his fingers over the cuts  
"You shouldn't do this to yourself" He said  
"I can't help it" James replied  
"Who made you do this to yourself? why?" Tristan asked  
"Old school, got bullied all the time" James opened up.  
His heart was racing and he felt sick  
"Why?" Tristan asked  
"Because. i'm like.. you know, er" James started  
"Like what?" Tristan asked  
"G-gay" James said  
"Thank fuck" Tristan replied  
"Huh?" James replied  
"I thought I was madly in love with a straight guy" Tristan said  
James' heart stopped.  
"You're in love with me?" James asked  
"Yeah, why else would I invite you to a party" Tristan said  
"it's fine if you don't like me back, just promise me you won't do this to yourself again ok? you're perfect and you shouldn't hurt yourself" Tristan sweetly said  
"I-i do like you back" James said  
Tristan leaned forward, he pecked James on the lips, cupping his face.  
"I love you" he whispered  
"I love you too" James replied.  
They woke up an hour later, tangled limbs, James' head burried in Tristan's neck, Tristan's arm around James holding him tightly.  
"Morning sleepy head" Tristan said smiling In fact it wasn't even the morning but that didn't even matter  
"What time is it?" James asked  
"9pm" Tristan answered pecking James' lips.  
"You're so perfect" James said  
"Says you" Tristan replied  
"Boys wanna get a kebab, you in?" Tristan asked  
"Yeah sure" James replied.  
They got in the car, Tristan had one hand on the wheel, the other one on top of James', he'd occasionally glance over and look at James.  
"James"   
"Yeah?" James asked  
"Promise me you won't do it again yeah?" Tristan asked  
"I Promise, I love you so much" James said  
"You shouldn't"  
"Why not?" James asked  
"Because i'm 'trouble' apparently" Tristan said  
"Ahah what he guy who doesn't drink, or smoke or do anything bad apart from wear a leather jacket?" James laughed  
"According to your friend Eleanor, she has like a massive crush on you" Tristan said   
"Too bad I have a massive crush on you" James replied  
"Tell her that" Tristan said winking  
"Oh, I will" James replied  
"hey James" Tristan said  
"Tristan" he replied  
"I love you too"


End file.
